Kuwakubo Michie
'''Kuwakubo Michie (桑久保 道恵 Kuwakubo Michie) is a supporting character in Olympus Pretty Cure. She is a third-year student and president of Seibara Middle School's art club. She is a very skilled painter who hails from a prominent family of artists.' Appearance Michie is gentle, with a slim, dainty build. She has long cyan hair with a long pink hairband with a slim bow on the right side of her head. Her eyes are dark orange and she also has a small beauty mark on her right cheek. She is normally seen wearing her school uniform, modified to have a slightly longer skirt with black lacing on the bottom and along the cuffs of the blazer's sleeves. On rare occasions she wears a school tracksuit when her club decorates or paints sets for the Drama Club. Outside of school she wears a cream yellow dress with lacing, white cape-like cardigan, brown pantyhose and white high-heel shoes. Personality Michie is kind, well mannered young lady that other budding artists look up to, yet is also known for being very eccentric. Her talent as an artist really only extends to her club and to people outside her school, however. She is one of the most popular girls in school because of her mature, sophisticated appearance. Despite all of this, she has a heavy interest in classic American cartoons, which only Akira and her family become aware of. Besides Art class, she does well in every other subject, although struggles a bit with Math. She plans on studying abroad in Europe after graduating middle school. History Michie's family is implied to be rather wealthy, since Michie is chauffeured to school each day. Her parents are internationally renowned artists, with her father being a painter and her mother being a sculptor. She also has an older brother who writes and illustrates children's books. Because her brother chose a "demeaning" career, they instead place their lofty expectations on her instead. Relationships 'Shimizu Akira - Michie is well acquainted with Akira and her family. In fact, she considers Akira her apprentice, something that does not particularly endear Akira to the other members of the art club. 'Shimizu Manami - '''She often gives Manami input on jewelry design, even though she has limited skill in crafting. Michie also tries to help in cooking meals for the Shimizu family, but values style over substance when making meals, with varying degrees of edibility. 'Shimizu Azusa - 'Michie is open about her interest in cartoons around Azusa, and despite the younger girl's lack of interest in art, she enjoys her looser personality as opposed to Akira's occasional moodiness. [[North Star Regulus|'North Star Regulus]]' -' She becomes heartbroken when he disparages one of her paintings and turns it into a Kataina to attack the Cures, an indication of how much work she puts into her art. Trivia Michie is similar to Higashiyama Seika from Suite Pretty Cure, being a senior to the Cures and president of the club that one of them is a member of; in addition to being soft-spoken, polite, and having a penchant for lolita clothing. Category:Olympus Pretty Cure